Happy Birthday, Tate
by Lovely Helena
Summary: Violet does something that Tate has always dreamed about as a special birthday gift.  Requested One Shot


_This was just a quick smut one shot that was requested. Enjoy! _

Violet moaned and rolled over so that she was facing Tate. Her fingers brushed back the blonde curls that had fallen over his eyes. His breathing was still heavy so she knew he was asleep. Well, as asleep as a ghost could be. She scooted closer, resting her chin on one of her hands and watched as his eyelids fluttered every few seconds. She knew that ghosts couldn't dream, but it looked like he was.

"What are you doing?" Tate grumbled, keeping his eyes closed.

Violet smiled and ran her fingers tips along Tate's chin. "Watching you sleep."

"Why?"

Violet's fingers moved down Tate's neck and stopped at his collarbone. "Because…"

Tate groaned and opened his eyes. "You're not going to let me go back to sleep, are you?" Violet shook her head and grinned mischievously. "Okay, Cheshire Cat. What are you scheming?"

Violet placed her hand over her heart, pretending to look offended. "What? Me scheming?"

Tate chuckled and wrapped an arm around Violet's back, pulling her closer to him. "Haven't you realized that I know you better than anyone? I can read you like an open book."

Violet stuck her bottom lip out in a pout, and Tate chuckled again. "Fine." She snipped as she sat up. "If you don't want to know what I want to do for your birthday…" She moved to climb off the bed but couldn't move when Tate sat up and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Wait, wait, wait. You remembered that it's my birthday?"

Violet sighed. "Of course, I remembered."

Tate squeezed Violet in his embrace. "And you got me something?"

"Well, I planned something for us to do… Something that you've always wanted to do."

Violet turned her head so that she could see Tate. His eyes grew wide at her words, and his lips curled into a grin. "Oh! I wasn't talking about that, Tate." Violet shook her head. "I already told you that I am NOT asking Moira if I can borrow her maid's outfit. You, perv."

Tate's grin fell. "Well then what do you have planned?"

"If you let me go, I will show you."

Tate opened his arms and let Violet climb off the bed. She walked over to her desk chair, picking up her sweater that was hanging on it and putting it on. She held her hand out to Tate. "Follow me, birthday boy."

They walked quietly through the house, stopping when they reached the kitchen door that led to the backyard. "You know, I've never really celebrated one of my birthdays before." Tate mumbled.

Violet turned to face him, leaning up on her toes and kissing his cheek. "This can be the year to start a new tradition." Tate smiled and nodded. They both walked outside, and he gasped when he saw a tent in the middle of the yard.

"Vi?" He asked confused.

Violet smiled up at him. "You told me once that you always wanted to go camping. Well now's your chance!"

Tate smiled back at her. "You are the best. Really."

Violet motioned toward the tent and followed Tate as he walked over to it and crawled inside. The inside was full of blankets and pillows. Tate smiled like a small child before lying down amongst the cushions. He stretched his arms above his head and moaned. "This is awesome!"

Violet smiled, sitting on her knees next to him. "You have one more present to unwrap." Tate's eyes grew wide, looking around for the gift. "Close your eyes." Violet whispered. After a few long seconds, Violet spoke again. "Open 'em." Tate's eyes flew open, and a mischievous grin spread over his lips.

Violet was still sitting next to him, but now she had a green bow on top of her head. Tate sat up and licked his lips before grabbing Violet and pulling her down on top of him. "Best present ever." He whispered before pushing his lips against hers.

Violet giggled against Tate's lips as his fingers brushed along her sides. Tate smiled into the kiss, loving the sound of her giggling. He was the only person that she giggled around. He gripped onto the hem of her sweater and pulled it over her head.

"No bra." Tate mumbled as his hands moved to massage Violet's breasts.

Violet moaned. "Well I don't sleep with one on, and we just woke up." She moaned again as Tate pinched one of her nipples. "Tate…" She breathed out his name.

Tate wrapped an arm around Violet, flipping them over so that she was lying under him. "You know what I love the most that you do when we make love?" Tate's voice was deep and full of lust. Violet smirked and shrugged, thinking about a few things that he really enjoyed. "I love when you say my name."

Violet's smirked deepened. She closed her eyes and threw her head back, moaning his name loudly. "Tate!" She laughed and looked back at him. "Like that?"

"You joke, but hearing you call out my name makes me so hard." He growled and took one of Violet's hands in his, pulling it between their bodies and over his pajama pants. "Feel that?" He pushed Violet's hand against his hard length, making Violet blush. "God, Vi… Everything about you turns me on. I can't resist you."

Violet's fingers pushed against Tate's length through his boxers, wanting nothing more than to touch his hot skin. "Please, Tate…" She moaned.

Tate pressed his lips to Violet's again in a searing kiss before pulling away. "My second favorite thing that you do is when you beg. When you need me so badly."

"I always need you." Violet whispered before pulling Tate's lips back to hers. Her hand slipped into his boxers, wrapping around his member. Tate groaned and thrust his hips into her hand. Tate's hand moved to Violet's hips. His fingers hooked onto the band of her underwear, sliding them down her slender legs.

Tate took Violet's bottom lip between his teeth, nipping at her skin. Violet moaned loudly and squeezed her grip on his member. Her other hand worked on slipping his boxers down his legs until he could kick them off.

"Please, Tate…" Violet pleaded, rubbing his member against her wet folds. Tate groaned.

"Tell me, Vi. Tell me what you want." He whispered as one of his hands moved to caress the inside of one of her thighs.

Violet shook her head. "No foreplay. I need you. Right now."

"So impatient. What? You don't want me to make you cum with my tongue and fingers? I thought you loved that."

"I do." Violet blushed. "I do. I just want you inside me. Please."

"But it's my birthday. Shouldn't I get to do what I want?" Tate teased.

Violet whimpered. "Tate…"

"I'm only kidding." Tate whispered before attaching his lips to the tender spot on Violet's neck and thrusting into her quickly. Violet cried out and gripped onto Tate's shoulders. "Are you okay?" Tate asked before he moved again. Violet nodded and moaned "yes" over and over again as Tate thrust into her.

"God, Violet." Tate groaned when Violet's fingernails dug into the skin on his back. He loved when she lost control.

"Tate… Tate." Violet chanted his name. "Oh!" She called out when he hit her sweet spot. She was holding tightly onto him as he rocked against her body. She could feel the tingles starting in her core and hoped that Tate was close.

"So beautiful." Tate whispered into Violet's ear. He could feel his release getting close. "I love you. You're perfect." He kept whispering sweet words into Violet's ear, making her smile.

"I love you, Tate. Happy birthday." She managed to squeak out the words before her release shook through her body. "Ah!" She cried out as her walls started to spasm against Tate. Tate groaned against Violet's shoulder as her climax brought him to his. His body shook as he released inside of her. He had to roll to the side as his arms gave out under him.

Violet was still moaning as she came down from her high. She slowly rolled over so that she could cuddle against Tate, smiling up at him.

Tate chuckled as a thought came to his mind. "What are you laughing at?" Violet asked.

"This was way better than the maid outfit idea."

Violet laughed and playfully hit Tate's arm.

"Fuck. I love camping… And birthdays." Tate smiled and looked up at the top of the tent. "Can we pretend that everyday is my birthday?"

Violet smirked. "We already do. We just don't do it in a tent."

Tate's eyes lit up as another idea popped into his thoughts. "Let's move the tent into the bedroom!"

Violet laughed and shook her head. "Never should have pulled out the tent."

Tate laughed and pulled her close to him. "You love the tent. Admit it."

"I love you. If you love the tent, I love the tent."

Tate smiled and kissed Violet's lips. "I fucking love the tent, but I love you the most."

"You better." Violet smiled and winked.


End file.
